character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baoh (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Baoh, or as he was formally known as Ikuro Hashizawa, was a teenage boy who was captured and experimented on after he and his family crashed their car off of a cliff. He was experimented on by having a parasite injected into him, this parasite evolved him even further beyond a human's current state in order to make the perfect killing machine. He would later escape and would come across another kidnapped victim called Violet who he swore to protect. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, Higher with the Laser Cannon, Would eventually become 6-C possibly 5-B Name: Baoh (Real name Ikuro Hashizawa) Origin: Baoh: The Visitor Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Evolved Human Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 3, Has been stated to live for hundreds of years, Only destroying his brain can kill him, His regeneration is fast enough to heal faster than acid which melted away several people in a few seconds), Regeneration (Mid-High, Regenerated part of his body after it was turned to dust), Enhanced Senses (His sense of smell can detect when someone is present), Emotional Manipulation (Can sense if someone is under mind control based on their emotions), Transformation, Instinctive Reactions (Will automatically transform if it even senses any sort of danger without the consent of Ikuro), Acid Manipulation (His palms emit a powerful acid), Matter Manipulation (His acid can fully melt matter), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resurrection (Brought Violet back to life), Natural Weaponry (Can make to blades that stick out of his forearm), Pain Suppression (Never shows any pain even after he cuts his own arm off or is being burned by acid), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Technopathy (Is able to use a laser cannon after it has been cut off from its power source) '''Attack Potency: Large Town Level '(Is strong enough to cut his own arm off), ''' Higher '''with the Laser Cannon (One-shot Walken who was able to tank Baoh's Baoh Break Dark Thunder Phenomenon), Would eventually become '''Island Level possibly Planet Level (It has been stated that if he wasn't placed into hibernation at the end of the story that he would eventually become unstoppable and could destroy the world by the people who created him meaning he would be stronger than the world stockpile of nuclear bombs or he might even be able to destroy the planet itself), Can negate durability with his Baoh Melted Palm Phenomenon Speed: Hypersonic '''(Quickly dodges an explosion, His reflexes are so fast that he is able to see a sniper bullet fly in slow motion while thinking of a plan) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Level, Would eventually become Island Level possibly Planet Level Durability: Large Town Level (Tanked an explosion that had a radius of 1 kilometre), Would eventually become Island Level possibly Planet Level, Is harder to kill because of his regeneration Stamina: '''High '''Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Laser Cannon Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Has a weakness to poison gasses which have the effect of weakening him and make his Acid Palm less effective, He can be killed if the parasite in his brain is removed or killed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Baoh Armed Phenomenon:' Whenever the parasite senses that it is in danger then Ikuro's body will morph into his Baoh form. This form is a lot more armoured and allows him to use a bunch of new abilities. Initially, the two were two separate beings until they merged together. This allowed Ikuro to use natural strategy while transformed instead of fighting based on instinct. **'Baoh Melted Palm Phenomenon:' Baoh can release acid from both of his palms. It has been shown to completely dissolve a humans body and even melt through a metal wall. After Ikuro and Baoh combined Ikuro was able to use this skill on his own. **'Baoh Harden Saber Phenomenon: '''Baoh can transform a part of his body to use two blades that stick out of both of his forearms. He can also detach these blades and send them flying as a way to catch his opponent off guard and to increase his range. **'Baoh Shooting Bees Stingers Phenomenon: Baoh hardens his hair and shoots it off like thin needles that when they hit something with higher than average temperature will cause a chemical explosion and set the enemy on fire. **'''Baoh Break Dark Thunder Phenomenon: The last power that Baoh discovered. Baoh Break Dark Thunder Phenomenon allows him to use the natural electricity that courses throughout his body and amplify it to damage enemies. The power he emits is 60,000 volts of electricity. This has been used to stop attacks before they reach Baoh and even charge a laser cannon after it has been removed from its power source. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5